Taking Chances
by xRizzlesLovex
Summary: Rizzoli and Isles Oneshot - Jane returns back to her apartment after work and confesses her feelings over a certain ME to Jo-Friday.


**Hey guys, just a quick oneshot I know I have another story which I am still updating finishing chapter 5 after this and will update soon. Enjoy.**

Taking Chances.

Detective Jane Rizzoli pushed through the front door of her apartment grateful that she was home, she was extremely tired from the case she had been working on but luckily today her and the team had solved it and now it was time to sit down have a beer or two and have a good nights rest...well hopefully.

Jane put her keys on the table and walked casually over to the fridge she peered in, 5 beers that's all what was in her fridge she mumbled to herself,

"God, I need to get some food in."

Jo-Fridays ears perked up at the sound of food and Jane chuckled,

"Hey don't worry girl I've got food for you." as Jane said that she got some food out for Jo-Friday and put it in her bowl. Jane opened a beer and sat down on her couch, she started flicking through the channels and landed on a sports channel.

Jo-Friday finished her food and ran up and landed on Jane's lap,

"That was quick girl." Jane started to stroke Jo-Friday who was lay down on Jane's lap.

Jane was on her third beer and very relaxed, she was still lay on the couch with Jo on her lap, she ran a hand through her curly black hair and sighed.

"Oh, Jo I love her she's so goddamn beautiful from the first time I set my eyes on her I knew I wanted her and now I need her too. Everything about her is amazing, her golden brown hair I just want to run my hands through it. Her stunning hazel eyes my god she's amazing."

Jane sighed and thought about the first time she had met Maura she was undercover as a hooker for the drug unit she worked in at the time, she remembered walking into Boston PD's Division One Cafe and asking the manager there Stanley if she could get a coffee but she had no money on her so he wouldn't give her anything. When she looked to her left she saw her there Doctor Maura Isles Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts and that's when she fell in love she knew it. Maura tried to offer Jane some money of course she didnt' know she was undercover and Jane wouldn't take it which ended in the two women giving each other harsh remarks and after knowing who each other were they laughed about it then Jane started working at Boston and became best friends with Maura. She protected Maura always and she wouldn't let any harm come to Maura they were the closest that friends could be.

"Ugh, she's just the most amazing woman I've ever met, how she knows so much about everything the way she makes me feel about myself, the way she is always there for me when I need her. I've fallen in love with her, I know that but how do I tell her Jo? I mean could I even tell her she would freak out on me, I'd probably scare her away from me she wouldn't want to be near me again let's be honest she's a straight woman."

Jane knew she was talking to her dog but she needed to get her feelings out and to talk to her dog was the only way without telling an actually person which terrified her. It didn't scare Jane to admit to her feelings because she has done to herself but she had never told anyone she was a lesbian, she had lived a lie all her life afraid of what her mother, father brothers and the rest of her family and friends she knew, that's what she was afraid of. She started thinking about telling Maura and how it would turn out, she knew Maura would never judge her deep down but she had a nagging feeling that Maura would leave her and she couldn't handle that. She thought back to the times when she was with Maura and she could swear that Maura had feeling for her.

There was a time when Maura had invited Jane round to hers for drinks, food and a movie and they settled down on Maura's couch, they were sitting close to each other too close but it felt right. Jane had her hand down by her side slightly touching Maura's leg which was on the couch, Jane had realised but she wanted to touch Maura. Halfway through the film Maura stretched and her hand found its way to Jane's she touched Jane's hand and left it their, Jane felt the touch and looked at Maura who smiled sweetly and innocently at her, Jane looked back at the TV screen.

Another time was when they were lay in Maura's bed and Jane was about to depart to the guest bedroom to sleep when Maura muttered to her with her eyes closed,

"Jane you know I don't bite you can stop in here tonight, it would be nice anyway."

Hearing Maura say that made Jane's heart melted if only Maura knew how hard it was for me Jane thought at the time. Jane just lay back down next to Maura and closed her eyes, both women drifted off to sleep and Jane woke up tangled with Maura, and her arms around Maura pulling her close tightly she let go immediately and Maura stirred.

Jane smiled at those memories those were the memories that made her think Maura felt the same, she looked at Jo again,

"You don't think she feels the same do you Jo? I don't know maybe I should just confess my feelings to her it's eating me up inside it's all I think about and every time I see her I just want to kiss her. Do I take a chance?"

Jane stood up and walked over to the fridge, she took the remaining beer out of the fridge and cracked it open she took a long swig of it and shouted to the empty apartment,

"Maura Isles, I goddamn love you with all my heart!"

Outside of Jane apartment little did she know that herself Maura Isles was stood outside of the door listening in, she had come over with a bottle of wine to see if Jane would want company but she caught her talking and was curious to see who it was. Maura knew it was nosey of her but curiosity got the better of her. Her heart started beating faster listening to Jane talk about a woman she loved with golden brown hair, she thought to herself could this be me all of these sweet, lovely things that Jane is talking about, could it be me? Maura stood there some more and slowly realised she was talking to her dog she smiled to herself and as she heard Jane stand up she went to knock on the door but stopped when she heard Jane say,

"Maura Isles I goddamn love you with all my heart!"

Maura grinned and knocked on the door, it startled Jane but she walked over and opened the door, she was shocked when it was Maura, she stared directly in Maura eyes and smiled.

Maura looked at Jane and simply said,

"So you love me then."


End file.
